The Game
by moonlight64
Summary: One night, Jane takes Lisbon into the forest for a dark, scary and dangerous game which turns out to be so much worse than one of them ever could've imagined.


**After a long, dreadful time here finally comes my next story! Woohoo...**

**I really hope you like it!**

* * *

"Lisbon?"

"Hmm…"

"Lisbon?"

"Hmmmhmm…"

"LISBON!"

"What is it, Jane?!" Lisbon looked up from her paperwork and glared at Jane who's standing in the middle of the room.

" You work too much, my friend… Everybody is already gone for the weekend." Jane's voice filled with concern, just as his eyes.

" Thank you for worrying about me, but it's not that bad! " She gave him a weak smile.

" But you look tired and stressed…"

" I'm always tired and stressed, that's nothing new, Jane." Sighing she put her pen down but immediately picked it up again. " Except for that it's not like I'm doing this for fun."  
" You're always tired and stressed because you work too much! " Jane kept saying. " And I'm sure that whatever it is you're working on right now can wait until Monday. "

Lisbon gave up and leaned back in her chair, looking Jane into the eyes. " Truth?"

" Truth. " Jane said and sat down on her desk.

" I don't have anything else to do and I feel guilty when I do nothing. Nothing is waiting for me at home, so I spend all my time with work."

" Oh, really sad story, really bad acted, Lisbon. " He said quickly. " You always could spend time with me! "

" And that is why I prefer work." Said Lisbon grinning.

" Ha-ha, very funny Lisbon. Now c'mon, we still have a lot to do."

" After more than ten years you decide to spend time with me? Honestly? Don't you have anything better to do than spending time with your boring, annoying boss? "

" Nah, Lisbon now you start talking nonsense. If you don't get to your feet now I'll have to carry you to the car."

" Why do I have the feeling that you're not even strong enough to carry me only out of my office?" Lisbon laughed, but stopped when Jane started grinning.

With one quick move he had Lisbon laid over his shoulder and walked out of the office.

" Let me down Jane!" She hissed. " People might see us!"

" Nobody is here and what would be so bad about people seeing us? Give me your keys…"

" No, Jane, you will let me down now! NOW! "

" Keys…"

Grumbling she got the key out of her back pocket. " Here… But now you'll let me down! "

" No, Lisbon I won't…."

She started kicking around and slapping his back, but that just made him laugh even more.

"You will never get down this way." He smiled and walked to the elevator.

" If I shot you, I think I wouldn't even get arrested for that!"

" Oh, my dear Lisbon… You wouldn't shoot me if your life depended on it!"

Sighing, she inwardly agreed to this; she never could hurt him in any way.

" I never knew you were that strong… Why do you always act so weak? "

" It's all about pretending… Columbo effect. " Jane said and stopped in front of the elevator.

" What else do you pretend? " Asked Lisbon, suddenly serious.

" Oh, well… "

" Jane…? "

" You know the rest already." He said and stepped into the elevator.

" Dear Jane, would you please let me down now? " Asked Lisbon nearly too sweet.

" I'm sorry, but I can't. You might run away! "

Sighing Lisbon let him carry her to his car and only then he sat her down to her feet.

" So, once you kidnapped me, what do you want to do with me now? " She asked as if she was talking to a child.

" Oh there are many things I'd love to do with you… " Jane grinned, even more as he saw Lisbon's blush.

" Jane! " Lisbon snapped, all embarrassed while Jane just kept laughing.

" Sorry, Teresa, it was just too funny to stay unsaid. And except for that I love to make you blush! "

Lisbon's heart skipped a beat at the use of her first name, but she mentally blamed herself for it. " Since when do you call me by my first name? "

" We're friends and friends do stuff like that! But if you prefer last names we can stick to those as well… "

" First names are okay for now… " She said, not sure if she'd made the right decision.

In return Jane smiled at her so brightly and carefree that it warmed her heart and made her smile as well.

" So, where are we going? " She asked as they finally sat in the car.

" I don't know… Have some fun! "

" Honestly? You didn't think about what we could do now after all the effort? "

" I didn't expect to come this far, though I have an idea…" He said, lost in his thoughts as he started the engine.

" By the way, since when do you let me drive you? " He asked after some time.

" Since when do I let you kidnap me? Since when do I agree to anything without knowing what exactly it is? " She asked in return, smiling.

" Wow, who are you and what have you done to Teresa? " Also Jane smiled.

" Well, I locked her in the office…" Both grinned.

" So where are we going? " Lisbon asked after some time of silence. " It's after nine…"

" Where every man should take a woman at that time…" Said Jane and earned a shocked glare and confused glare from Lisbon.

" To a restaurant of course! " He said grinning.

Lisbon punched him playfully in the shoulder which made him wince.

" But restaurant is boring actually…" Said Jane then. " We should do something more…creative! "

" Creative?"

" Creative." He said once more and tried to hide his smile.

" Oh no, not that expression… " Said Lisbon sighing.

" What? Which expression? " Jane asked confused. Somehow Lisbon thought that confused Jane is looking pretty cute.

" You always have this expression when you're up to something I won't like. "

" Oh, I'm sure you won't like this one either… " He smiled.

" Something illegal? " Lisbon asked alarmed.

" Teresa, I wouldn't dare that! "Jane said with a fake shocked expression, then laughed. " No, nothing illegal. "

" Something disgusting? " She continued her interrogation.

" Maybe…"

" Jane, I mean Patrick, stop kidding me here! "

" Yea yea, but really, I don't know! It's not up to me! We're just participants! " He apologized.

" Participants? When does this, whatever it is, start? "

" At ten thirsty…. We should eat something first and I still need to change… "

" Uhm… You will change…? Do I need, uhm, are my clothes okay? "

" You're perfectly fine, Teresa, don't worry. It's just not an activity for a suit. "

" Will we stay outside for longer? " Curiosity caught Lisbon.

" Yes, it's an outdoor activity."

" An outdoor activity with light or without? "

" Well, that depends on the others…"

" There will be other people as well? " Disappointment ran through her; for some strange reason she had hoped that they'd be alone… Now that she admitted it to herself it sounded stupid.

" Yes and no… Why are you so shocked about that? " Asked Jane, slightly amused.

" Well, you wanted to do something with me and not with a giant crowd… " She tried not to pout, but it didn't work out too well.

" I think we'll get enough time alone if we're good enough… "

Sighing Lisbon decided not to ask any further; Jane wouldn't tell her anyway.

They stopped at a fast-food restaurant, picked up some stuff, but ate while driving further out of the city.

" You said you wanted to change, will you still do that? " Asked Lisbon as they headed towards a parking lot next to a forest.

Jane smiled and climbed out of the car, as they stood all alone in the darkness of the forest in front of them.

Lisbon followed him. " I asked you something… "

" Yes, dear Teresa, I still intend to change. "

" Uhm, do you have two jackets…? " She asked shyly.

" Are you cold? " He asked worried and with one quick step he's around the car, on Lisbon's side.

" A little bit right now, but if we'll stay in this forest for longer, then it'll get worse…" She apologized. " In the hurry I forgot my jacket in the office…"

" I forgot your jacket in the office… " He corrected and took a grey sweatshirt out of the car, which he gave to Lisbon. " It's not the newest fashion and probably much too large for you, but…."

" …better than to be freezing. Thank you; it's not as bad as you say! " Lisbon finished the sentence and put it on. It was really much too big, but honestly, who cares about clothes at night in a forest? Not Lisbon, neither Jane.

As he locked the car, Jane glared at Lisbon and started grinning.

" What's so funny? " She asked.

" Not funny… But cute! You look even smaller in the sweater and pretty cute! "

" Don't you dare calling me cute… " She hissed and followed him into the forest.

" …cute… " He grinned and immediately ran off, Lisbon following close after him.

" I'll catch you anyway! " Lisbon shouted.

" We'll see! " Jane shouted back and suddenly he's gone.

Lisbon froze in her step and looked around surprised. " Jane, no fun! "

No answer… " Jane! "

Suddenly she was being knocked down pressed to the ground.

" Jane, NO FUN! " She squealed, which was actually more of a laugher.

When she opened her eyes again, her smile immediately faded.

" Who are you?! " She shouted, trying to get free; out of the stranger's grip.

Immediately he released Lisbon. " I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else…"

And away is he again, leaving Lisbon lying on the ground.

" Teresa? " Jane shouted. " Are you hiding from me? "

Suddenly he trapped over something and fell onto the ground, landing comfortably.

" Ouch! Jane? " Lisbon asked.

" Teresa? Why are you lying on the ground?! Sorry I fell on you…"

" Well, you're already the second man falling onto me! I got knocked down by who knows who! " Lisbon grumbled.

" Are you okay? " Asked Jane and sat up.

" Sure… Just confused! Where have you been? "

" Hidden behind a tree… You? "

" Knocked down on the ground…"

" Sorry…" Jane said and helped her standing up.

" Not your fault… This freaky guy thought I was someone else! "

" Now we have to hurry! " Jane smiled and took Lisbon's hand. She jerked and stared at him.

" I just want to make sure I don't loose you again…" He said as he saw her confusion.

In silence he lead her through the forest, to a little wooden house where he knocked at the door. Then he leaned to Lisbon and whispered " This will be fun! "

Before Lisbon could say anything, the door was opened and a tall man stood in front of them. Without any question they were let in and guided to a big room filled with people.

Jane sat down and pulled Lisbon down next to him.

A young man with a notebook stepped in front of them. " And you two are…? "

" Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon. " Jane said quickly.

" As a team? "

" Yes. "

Lisbon didn't understand a word from what they're talking.

The man disappeared and soon the tall man who opened the door stood up.

" Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the game. "


End file.
